


Things NOT To Talk About With Your Brother After Valentine’s Day

by MusicalMoritz



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Bruises, Coffee, Consent, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick mentions bondage a lot, Hickeys, Humor, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Multi, None of the bats are tops, Polyamory, Relationship Advice, Sex Talk, The Talk, Tim mentions Sherlock, Valentine’s Day, all the sex stuff here is only mentioned, no actual smut just Tim and Dick talking about it, safe sex, sorry - Freeform, speedsters, the morning after, they mention bdsm but it’s nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMoritz/pseuds/MusicalMoritz
Summary: Dick and Tim talk about their boyfriends the morning after Valentine’s Day. Awkwardness ensues.Just to clarify, this isn’t DickTim or anything, just some awkward brotherly bonding and background BirdFlash/TimKonBart
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson & Tim Drake, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Hal Jordan/Barry Allen(mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Things NOT To Talk About With Your Brother After Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone💕 I hope you’re all having a good day. This is just a funny idea that popped into my head that I suddenly got the urge to write. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, just to clarify, this is not DickTim, ya’ll know it’s always Batcest bashing hours around here

The hum of the coffee pot felt like the only thing tying Dick Grayson back to earth at the moment. Well, that and the stiff stool he was currently seated upon. And the cool counter that felt almost like ice against his bare elbows. 

It was the middle of the day, yet he still felt fatigued and numb to the world. He kept drifting in and out of sleep every few seconds, barely conscious of the various aches in his body and the light buzzing in his head. 

“Well,” said a voice-Tim-entering the kitchen. “You’re up earlier than I had anticipated.” 

Dick glared up at him, noticing that he looked similarly exhausted. “You too.” 

Tim hummed in response, slightly wincing as he sat next to Dick at the island. 

The older man noticed an array of hickeys on his younger brother’s neck, despite his minimal efforts to hide them, but didn’t say anything. He did, however, wonder if they looked similar to his own. He hadn’t checked yet. 

Yesterday was Valentine’s Day, a day Dick and Wally never took lightly. They pulled large romantic gestures for each other almost weekly, so you can imagine how excited they got when an actual opportunity arose for them to spoil each other.

Jason called them over-the-top, Dick preferred the term “sentimental”. 

A typical Valentine’s Day would include dinner reservations, some fun activity such as ice skating or a movie, exchanging lots of gifts and love letters, and it all usually ended in Dick finding time to tie himself to the bed with a few rose petals as a more elaborate way of saying “I love you.” 

Not that they needed big romantic gestures to show that they loved one another-they said it almost every minute of the day-but they were both suckers for that cheesy romcom kinda stuff. 

They’d been at the manor this year for some sort of mission but the former Robin was determined to make sure that this Valentine’s Day was as good as any other. 

The only problem with this is that Dick often got so caught up in wanting to please his husband that he often forgot speedsters didn’t exactly get tired. Well, they did, but it usually took a good few orgasms to wear them out to the point of exhaustion. Really, Wally could go all night if he wanted to. Dick, on the other hand, tended to get too sensitive after just one. 

He wasn’t complaining though. He’d never really liked the idea of being used for someone else’s pleasure until he started sleeping with Wally. Maybe they were just too soft with each other, or maybe he was just a simp; but he found very quickly that if the red head asked him to do something, he never felt very inclined to say no. 

Which was something he usually ended up regretting the next day-well, to some extent. He didn’t think he could ever regret a minute he spent doing anything with the love of his life, but his ass was kind of regretting it at the moment. 

He was sure Tim, who had two less extravagant meta-human boyfriends, was probably feeling similarly worn out right about now. 

“Speedsters, huh?” Tim muttered, breaking the silence. 

Dick inhaled, fighting back a smile. “Speedsters.” 

The younger boy nodded, taking a sip from his coffee mug. “Kryptonians too-they’re, uh, quite something.” 

This wasn’t something Tim particularly wanted to talk about with his older brother(or anyone who wasn’t Bart or Conner, if he’s being completely honest), but these kinds of conversations tended to happen on accident and usually only after Dick made sure Damian wasn’t in the room. 

He’s glad Jason’s not here to high give him or make some vulgar comment that he isn’t in the mood to hear right now. He really doesn’t think Jason Todd of all people is in any position to be calling him a bottom. 

Even if it may or may not have been true. 

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Dick grinned. 

Tim’s face reddened. “Yeah, I, um, well-I tried to keep going but I think they could tell I was getting tired so uh…yeah. We ended up going to sleep.” 

Tim wasn’t exactly the best at communicating how he was feeling, but Bart and Conner seemed to know him well enough to tell if he was getting uncomfortable with anything they were doing. It was one of the things he loved most about his boyfriends; how well they all knew each other. It made him feel seen in a way he’d never really felt before. 

“Me too,” Dick said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “We eventually got kinda tired and just dozed off.” 

He failed to add that they’d been so tired Wally had forgotten to untie him; but he assumed the bruises around his wrists would give that away. The red head felt awful about it in the morning but Dick didn’t really care too much. In all honesty, if Wally had wanted him to stay like that overnight, Dick probably would have obliged anyways. 

Okay, maybe he was a simp. 

“It’s good that they stopped once they realized you were tired,” Dick added. “Consent is very important.” 

“Dick,” Tim glared, seeing where this was going. 

“Safe sex in general is very important,” continued the acrobat. “Wally and I don’t usually wear condoms since we only sleep with each other but I’m not really sure how it works for three people.” 

“Dick.” 

“And since there’s more people in your relationship, that makes communication even more important.” 

“Dick.” 

“Meta-humans in general tend to be a bit rougher in bed but make sure you let them know if they hurt you or anything-unless you’re into that, but even if you are you should still tell them if-“

“Dick PLEASE stop talking!” Tim practically shouted, face resembling a tomato. 

Nightwing put his hands up in surrender, laughing awkwardly. “I’m just making sure you’re being safe, that’s all.” 

“I am an adult now, you know that? I can take care of myself.” 

That wasn’t completely true. Like any bat, Tim had a tendency to neglect his personal health and feelings in favor of completing whatever task he had his mind set on. He wasn’t exactly an easy person to deal with-let alone date-but Conner and Bart had gotten really good at reminding him to take care of himself. 

“I know,” Dick sighed. 

They sat in silence again, Tim still recovering from that embarrassing moment. 

Of course they’d been safe, Conner had been very adamant about that before Bart had even joined them. The first time they’d slept together, Kon had asked him about a million times throughout if he was still okay with it. At first he thought it was just Conner, but then Bart did it too and he started to wonder if that was something he should have been expecting of people.

But none of that was Dick’s business, or Jason’s, or Bruce’s, or Stephanie’s, or anyone’s but him, Conner and Bart’s. He didn’t have to tell anyone anything about their relationship if he didn’t want to, and he would prefer to keep some things private, thank you very much. 

Dick glanced at him, smirking. “Someone should check on Hal.” 

Tim nearly choked on his coffee at that, remembering that Hal and Barry had been dating for about a year now. 

“Don’t let Bruce hear you say that,” he mumbled, wiping his mouth off. He cringes when he’s met with a memory of Conner performing a similar gesture, thumb grazing roughly over his lip, just last night. 

It makes his face redden again.

Suddenly, he recalls all the work he still has to do and sighs, wishing he hadn’t let his boyfriends talk him into taking the day off yesterday to binge Sherlock. 

“I gotta go,” he frowns, standing up. 

“Bye,” Dick smiles. 

Tim take notice to the dark spots adorning his brother’s neck but doesn’t say anything, hastily pouring himself another cup of coffee and trying to hightail it out of the kitchen before things can get awkward again. 

“Oh, and Tim?” Dick calls, just before he’s Scott-free. 

The younger man scowls, turning around. “Yeah?” 

Dick grins again, eyes glinting. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, and don’t forget to stay hydrated and get lots of sleep!!


End file.
